Say I love you already
by Rhianna218
Summary: This is Tobias's POV of Divergent. REVIEW PLEASEEEE :)
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys(: so this is my Divergent story in Tobias's POV. Please feel free to look at my account, PM me, and review. I wont continue this unless you review:'(**

"FOUR. WAKE UP." Lauren barges in, forgetting to close the door after her. I groan, and pull my pillow over my head. _Does she not remember the PARTY __**she**__ planned at my apartment yesterday_? I'm still hung over and my head throbs with all the sudden noise around me.

"Lauren, would you mind?" I snap. "Why are you here anyway? You're supposed to be waiting for the intiates." I finally mutter, my vision becoming clear.

"What about you, Four? Aren't you supposed to be there with me?"

Her attitude gets pissy when someone insults her. "Whatever, Lauren. Get out so that I can change."

She slams the door after her, and I know that I don't have time for her sudden outbursts.

I change quickly into a tight, black t-shirt and some jeans. I'm still tired from last night, not remembering what exactly I did. I guess I'll find out from Zeke later.

I close the door to my apartment and sprint down to the net, where the intiates will be dropping onto.

I get there in time, a few seconds before I see a grey blob fall onto the net. The person doesn't even scream, only laughs uncontrollably as it hits the net. I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl but I know that they're from Abnegation. _Great. A memory from my past. _

I reach out, and grab a small hand, _a female hand, _pulling her onto her feet. She almost falls over, but the **great** guy that I am, pulls her to her feet. She's thin and small. _Petite. Almost like a 12 year old._ She has blond hair that goes over her shoulders and blue-grey eyes. _Very pretty. And intriguing. _

"Thanks," this girl is probably nervous that she touched me. Abnegation isn't really big on touching. But she seems to hide it.

I hesitantly take my hands off her arms. I want to keep touching her.

"A stiff to jump first? Unheard of." Lauren says coolly.

"That's probably why she left, Lauren," I scoff, but cover it with a cough. I turn toward this tiny girl, somehow can't keep my eyes away from hers. "What's your name?"

"uh…" she stammers. I see the wheels trying to turn in her head, like she's forgotten her own name. Or trying to pick a new one.

"Think about it," a grin tugging at my lips, _I'm probably scaring her by how handsome I am. Oh tobias, you sexy beast. My thoughts are pathetic_. "You don't get to pick again." I graze her figure with my eyes. _Who are you? What's your name? What's your story?_ My mind goes off in a million different directions.

"Tris," she says, her eyes staring into mine, filled with excitement. It seems like a nickname, but I don't ask. It's pretty. **Bold. A type of dauntless name. **I know she'll fit in just fine. I'm almost worried about her though. _**Almost. **_

"Tris," Lauren says, eyeing me suspiciously, probably because I won't stop staring at Tris. _I love her name. It suits her well. _"Make the announcement, Four," she says, turning her eyes to me.

"First jumper, TRIS!" I say filled with amusement. _This is always my favorite part. _

The crowd of "welcoming" dauntless hoot, holler, and clap. Then, someone drops onto the net, screaming like her head is being cut off. Everyone starts laughing and congratulating.

I put a hand of Tris's back, which slightly stiffens but doesn't jerk away. "Welcome to Dauntless," I say to her with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys:) I decided to post chapter 2 because I love you too much:3 I know, I know. The dauntless born aren't supposed to be with Tobias. But I'll change that later in the story. I thought that it'd be more interesting with Uriah in the beginning of the story ;) There is some major jealousy in this chapter. I love DRAMA. **** This only took me like 30 minutes to do. But enjoy anyway xoxo.**

**-Rai**

Chapter 2-

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor." My eyes slide over the initiates, but stop on Tris for a while. She's too focused on her surroundings to notice. I'm glad. "My name is Four." I turn away from the group and continue forward.

I hear a loud laugh from behind me.I stop walking. _Here's trouble. _"Four? Like the number?" she says scoffs. She's standing next to Tris and I've noticed that they've been talking a lot to each other. Obviously, _Tris isn't really good at picking friends. _

"_Yes_," I look into her eyes, challenging her. "is that a problem?" She doesn't except the challenge. Though, I'm glad.

"No." Fear escapes her eyes, and she's shaking. _At least she learned her lesson. _This is why I don't like being friends with my initiates. They don't respect the instructors.

I see one of the Dauntless born eyeing Tris. It looks a lot like Zeke. It's probably his brother, Uriah. He has dark brown hair, golden skin, and brown eyes. He's tall and fit. Kind of like me. He'd be handsome in a girl's opinion. Maybe in Tris's opinion. _Hopefully not._

"We're about to go into the pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

The same girl laughs, "The pit? Clever name." _She's obviously candor. _

I walk over to her and I put my face close to the girl's. I narrow my eyes. I can feel Tris looking at me, almost like burning holes in me. She's watching me with nervous eyes, and I suddenly want to go easy on the Candor.

"What's your name?" I say, emotionless.

"Christina," she barely chokes it out, but I can still hear her. Her voice gets on my nerves. Taking over me.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods, but doesn't look me in the eye.

I continue walking and glance toward Uriah. He's still gazing at Tris. _He likes her. _Tris looks at him, and he winks, but looks away afterward. _Stop winking at her, you creep. She doesn't even know you. _I suddenly regret what I'm thinking. _Why am I acting like this?_

I push open the Pit doors and I step inside, watching the initiates look around.

Tris's eyes light up with wonder as she sees the Pit. _She belongs here... With me. _

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." I say, feeling Tris's eyes on me. I feel like she's analyzing me, and I put my hands in my pockets nervously.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout to be heard over the rushing water. "A daredevil jump over this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." _I hope that that will never happen to Tris. If it does, then I guess I will have to jump off too. _

I turn towards the cafeteria, and walk in, knowing that everyone will be cheering. Tris smiles and I feel my stomach fill with butterflies. _Her smile is beautiful. _

Christina and Tris sit down at one of the tables, and I couldn't help but rush towards their table to sit down beside Tris. Hoping that no one will take that seat before I do. I feel happy once I sit down next to Tris. Uriah is at this table too. He's trying to converse with Tris, but it seems that Tris is not really interested because of her shifting eyes. Her eyes are shifting…. On me. I smile. I've won this battle against Uriah. He seems to notice and slowly fades out.

She picks up a burger and looks at it. She hasn't seen one before. I remember my first time without stiff food. It was AMAZING.

I press my elbow into her side. _She's bony. She'll need food like this. "_It's beef. Put this on it_." _I hand her some red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina stares with wide eyes.

"Stiffs eat plain food," I say to Christina. _I still don't like you. Don't get the wrong idea. _

"Why?"

Tris shrugs her shoulders. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

"No wonder you left."

"Yeah," Tris's eyes roll. "It was just because of food."

I bite back a smile. But I can't help myself.

My smile dies once Eric walks in.

Tris looks scared as he walks toward our table. It slightly pleases me that she's probably more afraid of him than me.

"Who's that?" Christina asks. She directed that towards me, waiting for me to answer the question.

"His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader."

"He's so young though."

"Age doesn't matter here." I say flatly. Eric is staring hungrily at Tris. I want to poke his eyes out. _Stop staring at her. Don't you have enough already?_

He finally makes it over to us, and he sits down right beside me. _Why me? Nevermind, I would rather have him sit next to me than Tris. I don't even want him near her._

"Well," He says after a moment of silence. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"This is Tris and Christina."

He eyes Tris, looking at her like he's seeing her as his prey. His gaze makes me sick. _Get your nasty eyes off my Tris. My? _

_I've lost my mind. _

"Ooh, a Stiff," he goes, his lips twitching into an evil smirk. My body tenses and I have the urge to punch him."We'll see how long you last."

"What have you been doing lately, Four?"

"Nothing really." _Wipe that smirk off your face, Eric._

I feel Tris staring at us. I realized that I should keep looking at Eric. It's not good for me to stay around her. I need to keep away from her. But something she does makes me want to be around her. Makes me want to hold her in my arms. She radiates warmth and comfort. Something I've never experienced before.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

_Well I've been busy not being a douche like you. I also don't want to see Marcus. _

I don't want to meet Max anytime soon now that I have Tris... and the initiates. I want to have more time to be around Tris... and of course the initiates_. Who am I kidding? I want to spend more time with Tris. Not the other initiates. _

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job," Eric says uninterested. His eyes are like lasers shooting red beams into my skin, but I'd rather have him stare at me than Tris. _Tris is too special to have his pervert eyes on her. _Eric is known as a "player."

"So it would seem," I reply casually, but I keep my eyes steady on his. Hoping that he won't look at Tris again.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well." Eric seems to finally notice that everyone is watching. So he gets up."Let's hope he gets the point, then." His hand smacks me on the shoulder, a little bit too hard for me. I want to grab him and punch him right in the neck so he won't be able to breathe. But I resist because I hear Tris's voice.

He walks away.

Tris breathes out like she hasn't been breathing. "Are you two ... friends?" She seems scared at the thought.

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" Tris's eyes are radiating warmth and comfort so I look into her grey-blue eyes. Longing for those two things. I know she doesn't mean harm, but anger takes over me.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," I didn't want to be so cold to her, but she needs to know her limits. I barely knew her. She doesn't need to know about my past, even though I feel like she'll know sooner or later. "Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

I expect her to back down but her eyes fill with challenge and fury. She says, coldly,"It must be because you're so approachable." I'm afraid of what she'll say next. Knowing that it'll burn me. "You know. Like a bed of nails," her comment surprises me, not expecting the degree of her retort, and I finally realize that she'll fit in perfectly here. _I thought that it'd be wimpy. She's definitely stronger than she lets on. _I like her for that. I want to push her over the edge though. To see how far she can go.

I stare at her, ignoring the pride that was eating my stomach. Tris is blushing now, realizing what she said.

"Careful, Tris," I said full of caution. I;m afraid of what she'll say next. That attitude can make her factionless. She's lucky that it's just me listening to her. I'm still trying to figure out my feelings about her though.

"FOUR!" I hear someone call from another table.

I don't want to get up and move away from Tris. But for right now, it's necessary that I leave. She needs to cool down for a bit. And I need to figure out my feelings. I have an uneasy feeling for leaving her with Uriah for now. _That's seriously the only thing I'm thinking about? That I'm worried that she's with Uriah? _I'm **jealous**. I try to push the thoughts away and get up. I can feel her eyes on me for a while as I walk away. I hear Uriah's voice pop up when I move away. _Damn you, Handsome Uriah. Get away from Tris already. _

I sit down at a nearby table with Zeke and Shauna, still stealing glances at Tris. Trying to make sure she's okay without me.

**SO how was chapter 2? :) Don't you guys just love URIAH? Review, Review please. Chapter 3 will come out in 2 days. YAYAY**

**Love you guys xoxo**

**Rai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi GUYS(: So I'm going to try to update either everyday or every 2 days. I WON'T ABANDON THIS FANFICTION STORY so stay with me through the end. (: thanks guys for reviewing. I love your reviews and it will hopefully make me a better writer. AHHH you guys make me smile. **

**And also, someone asked if I was going to do the knife throwing scene in Free Four's perspective or not. I'm definitely going to do my perspective. But I might have it in Free Four's perspective too so that you guys can compare both, but you shall wait and see ;) **

**P.S I'll go easy on the italics. **

**Xoxo Rai**

Chapter 3-

After I sit down at the table with Zeke and Shauna, I continue to gaze at Tris. She finally gets done with her dinner and the rest of the initiates are led out by Eric. She's left behind while she puts her tray away. Tris slightly turns toward me and swipes her eyes stealthily over mine. She quickly turns away once she realizes that I caught her looking at me. She blushes and heads out of the cafeteria. _It's cute when you blush. _

I turn towards my table still thinking about Tris. Everyone realizes, especially my _**stalker**_, Shauna, that I'm not paying attention. She lightly slaps me on the arm and I come back into reality.

"Hmm, so Mr. Dauntless Prodigy, what do you think about your initiates?" she asks while rubbing my arm. _Stop trying to flirt with me. I'm not interested._

I slowing inch away from her grip and sip some of my water. "They're definitely smaller than last year's initiates." I choke on my water, remembering Tris. "None of them really stand out." _That's a lie. _

I'm glad that the attention is stirred away from me when Lauren starts talking about her Dauntless born initiates. Our group split up after we were done touring the Dauntless compound and I was glad to have the transfers. _At least I'll have more time with Tris. _Plus, Uriah isn't in her group.

Later that night, I walk down the hall outside my apartment. I can't sleep during nights because I've been having nightmares since my first day here. I suddenly find myself outside of the initiates' dorm. I didn't get to see Tris that evening, not because I didn't want to, but because I had no time to pull myself away from my friends. But right now is not the time to talk to her. She'll need her sleep for her first training day tomorrow.

I wake up earlier than usual this morning. Maybe because I'm excited to see Tris today.

I walk into the training room, waiting for the initiates and of course, **Tris**, to come in. I'm pumped for today. She walks in, with eyeliner on her eyes and her hair down. I've never seen her like this before. It's a nice change, but I like the regular Tris better.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I say while handing each of the initiates a loaded gun. I feel uneasy about this, but it's mandatory for them to learn. I finally reach Tris and hand her a gun. My fingers touch her palm, and it's quite warm. _I wonder what it would feel like to hold her hand._ I don't look up into her eyes, and keep going. _I need to keep my focus today. _

"Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that." I say like it's no big deal.

I reach the end of the line, and I walk back to the middle of the room. I put my hands in my pockets and continue talking.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you in according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." I pull my eyes across each initiate carefully, and they stop on Tris. She hasn't wrapped her fingers around the gun yet, just staring at it intently. _No wonder Abnegation barely transfer to Dauntless. They're afraid of everything. _

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore, each day of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" this comes from Peter. _He annoys me the most out of all of the initiates. Let's have a little fun with him, shall we?_

I walk towards him, put my gun on his forehead, and click the bullet in place. He's still in mid yawn when I hiss at him. "Wake—up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it."

I drop my hand and walk towards the middle of the room. "And to answer your question... You are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself. This is also information you may need later in stage one. So watch me."

I turn towards the target, readying my stance. I know that everyone's eyes are on me because I told them to watch me, but I can _feel _Tris's eyes on my body. She starts on my hands, sliding up my shoulder, and down my legs. I feel a tingle sensation on me, and it feels as if she's actually touching me. I can feel her gaze because I'm _**Divergent. **_For all I know, the Divergent can feel other people around them.

I blink a couple times and regain my focus. I tighten my grip on the gun. I breathe in, then exhale, pull the trigger. This is my routine when fighting.

Everyone around me is now buzzing, because, of course, I hit dead center of the target.

It's the inititates turn to start shooting, and it becomes very loud. I walk back and forth, looking at the initiates carefully, trying to see if I could assist them on their shooting skills.

Most of the inititates are doing well, but Tris on the other hand… Well let's say she can't handle the blow. She's too tiny, and when she shoots, it propels her backwards toward the wall. She stumbles on the wall and the gun hits her on the forehead. I chuckle even though I feel bad for her. She seems afraid of the weapon in her hands, afraid of what might happen if her family knew about it.

An Erudite Transfer, Will, teases her about her shooting skills, but it's only friendly. _At least it's not Peter. I would've bashed his face in. _

She finally hits the edge of the target, smirking at Will. She's becoming better with every hit. She fires a couple more and she hits the center. I feel a smile spreading over my face, and a warm feeling go through my chest. _I'm proud of you. _I wish that I could tell her that. But I won't. She doesn't need me to tell her. It'll make her stronger.

I don't sit with Tris at lunch, because It's not good for me to be near her while I have these feelings for her. I could say something easily that I don't mean. Plus, she needs to make more friends her age. She doesn't need her instructor sitting with her at lunch. _Even though I'm only 2 years older than her. _Uriah sits down next to her, and I silently growl with rage. He smirks at me, but only I can see it.

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges—which you will need if you intend to survive as Dauntless." I move my eyes around the room, and on the initiates. I try to avoid Tris's eyes as much as possible. "We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

I show them different punches, telling them the names, teaching technique. I start walking around the room again, like last time, watching the initiates carefully so that I can assist them on their weaknesses. I get to Tris and I stop directly in front of her. I slide my eyes over her body, taking in her size and shape.

She freezes, and blushes like crazy while I'm analyzing her. _What does _that _mean?_

"You don't have much muscle," I tell her, but _clearly _she already knows this. I facepalm myself mentally and continue talking. I try not to sound as stupid as before when I say, "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Next, I do something stupid, dangerous even. I touch her stomach. Her stomach is soft and warm. I can feel her ribs poking at my fingertips and her heart beating. _It's going nuts. Almost like mine. _My stomach is doing flips and kicks, because she must at least feel the same way about me if her heart is beating wildly. I look up into her eyes and say slowing and quietly. "Never forget to keep tension here," I barely choke out. That was apparently my point for touching her- reminding her to keep her stomach tense. _I think I did a pretty good job at that. _

It's almost impossible for me to take my hand away from her stomach. I want to slide my hand over her waist, to pull her to my fast beating chest, to run my hand through her blond, silky hair, pull her face up with my fingertips, and softly press my lips to hers._ Like that'll ever happen. _

I finally have the will-power to pull my hands away, slightly hovering over her. She seems to notice because her cheeks grow red. I move away, and keep walking in that same direction, until I reach Zeke's apartment.

**SOOO guys(: how was chapter 3? It was super long and stuff, because I'm going to be gone on vacation next week so I want to do as many chapters as I can before then. What do you guys think will happen at Zeke's? Please review and PM me if you'd like ;) I'm never busy ish. **

**P.S sorry for the typos and such**

**Xoxo Rai**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys (: I'm back with another chapter. I had no school today, because of a family emergency, so I've been busy all day. But I've decided to post another chapter anyway. I LOVE YOU GUYS ;) You guys make my day by reviewing (: I love hearing about all your ideas and critiques. I will definitely take those into consideration. I decided to ditch the Zeke idea/part in the last chapter. It was hard to write and I got writers block doing it. So I just deleted it, but I replaced it with something that you guys would enjoy, of course. ;) **

**P.S I'm not a teenager yet :( **

**-Rhianna/Rai**

**I don't own divergent. If i did, then TOBIAS WOULD BE REAL. **

On my way to Zeke's apartment, I unfortunately run into someone. I look at the person, shocked and dumbfounded. My look turns into a glare. But then, I see someone running towards him, yelling something. Tris.

"Oh, hey Four." Uriah steps back a little, once he realizes who he ran into. We've haven't talked much, and the only way we communicate are through our glares. Tris looks up into my eyes, unlike Uriah, who is staring at his feet.

"So what are you guys up to?" I say flatly, but I fake a smile. She's holding onto his arm. I stiffen, and my stomach drops. It seems like she's forgotten our awkward encounter a few minutes ago. But she probably didn't take it too seriously.

"We're heading over to the cafeteria for dinner." Tris says lightly. She obviously doesn't feel the tension in the room between Uriah and me. "Would you like to come with us?" she smiles and looks at Uriah. He looks back at her, and smiles back. "Yeah, you should come." I can tell he's faking.

"No, it's okay." I say, even though I want to go. "I'm on my way to visit Zeke and Shauna." I say emotionless.

"Okay, well have fun." she yells behind her back as she's walking away. She starts running, but Uriah catches up and he throws her up over his shoulder. _That's great._

I walk with Shauna and Zeke towards the cafeteria, but I'm in my own world. We reach the cafeteria, and I immediately see Tris. She's laughing with her friends. Lauren waves us over to her table and we sit down next to her. They talk for a while, but I'm too tired to join in. All of the day's events are starting to dawn on me. I finish my dinner and say good bye to everyone at the table.

Once reach my apartment, I wiggle the key into the lock. I turn the doorknob and walk in. I set my stuff down on the counter and flop carelessly onto my unmade bed. I lay there for a while, not caring that I'm still in my jeans and T-shirt. I fall asleep, without any dreams this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." I move away from the board and roll my eyes onto Tris, purposefully, because she's the one that won't be fighting today. She meets her eyes with mine, but she looks away immediately. She continues talking with Christina, who is fighting Molly today. I keep my attention on them instead of the fight between Al and Will.

Christina fakes a smile and waves dramatically at Molly, Drew, and Peter. Tris's cheeks turn red, and she looks away from them. I don't really like Christina that much, but I think that she's a good friend for Tris. And Tris needs good friends here. Who knows who will hurt her.

I tune back into the fight, and I hear Eric losing his short temper."Fight each other!" All Eric wants is a show. A show that'll entertain him. A show that will go on until someone gets killed.

"But.. Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?" Al says, a rather large initiate. He could easily kill someone with one punch or 2.

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue!"

I grind my teeth together, rage growing in my stomach. I don't want anyone to get hurt today so I blurt out, "According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede."

I feel Tris's eyes on me. If someone could kill with their eyes, then I'm pretty sure Eric succeeds. He's shooting laser beams out of his eyes, they almost sting. Tris's gaze is much warmer and comforting.

"According to the _old _rules," Eric growls, "In the _new _rules, no one concedes."

My body stiffens. "A brave man acknowledges the strength of others."

"A brave man never surrenders."

It's pretty funny how I knew exactly when Tris's eyes were going back and forth between me and Eric. Her warmth stays with me when she looks at me, but then it disappears when she looks at Eric. God damn it. If I'm going to be this distracted when she looks at me, then I should really step down from my position. That's pretty much her role, is to watch me, since I'm the instructor.

I can see Tris in the corner of my eye, her eyes locked on me. She's standing up straight, ready on her feet. I know that if a fight broke out between Eric and me, no one would intervene. If that day did come, well then.. Someone would be dead after that fight. And it wouldn't be me.

Al and Will, the erudite transfer, continue fighting. I feel everyone's eyes turn towards them, especially Tris's, because I'm suddenly cold again.

Al, of course, wins the fight. I circle his name and carry Will out of the room.

I feel uneasy about leaving the initiates and Tris under Eric's supervision, but I can't do anything about it. Plus, I can't baby her throughout her training. She needs to become tough, but I have a feeling that she's tougher than she looks. She doesn't need me to be there, cheering her on, and holding her hand.

"Oh," is the only thing the nurse mutters when I walk in with Will over my shoulder. She hurries over and grabs Will. She must see this kind of thing a lot, since she works in the Dauntless infirmary.

She asks me to stay, and to tell her what happened. So I do, but I want to hurry back to the training room as soon as possible. I finally get done in the infirmary, and I run towards the training room.

It's empty. They aren't here.

Eric wouldn't just cancel our fighting practice, because he enjoys it too much. He had to be doing something cruel. I have a bad feeling that it relates to Tris. I rush around the Dauntless compound and I was hoping that there would be some sort of connection that would pull me to her. And there was. **Thankfully. **Since I had been running all over the dauntless compound, I didn't even know exactly where I was. So it took me a while to find my way back to the chasm.

My heart fell into my stomach once I heard the rushing water. I looked around for Tris, and I found her, sitting next to Al and soaked Christina. _Thank God you're safe. You almost gave me a heart attack. _

Eric looked pissed off, more than usual. The initiates are hovering all around them, then something clicks in my brain. Eric made her hang over the chasm. She must've talked back to him. Her arms are shaking and her hands are red. I feel bad for her for a second. But it all goes away once a thought reaches me. _**It could've been Tris. I could've lost Tris today. Her arms aren't strong enough for her to hold onto something like that. **_I push those thoughts away immediately, I remember that I'm not supposed to baby her. _Why am I thinking like that anyway? What makes her so special?_

And this is why Eric should _not _be able to train other people. He's cruel. It's only for his entertainment. How could you live with yourself if someone died in your hands?

But if someone did die in his hands, especially Tris, I would beat the living hell out of Eric. I would beat him till his teeth fall out, and I would break his arms. I wouldn't kill him. I would want him to feel the pain, and suffer like everyone else.

It is mandatory to my sanity that Tris remains safe.

**SOOO GUYS(: how was it? This was probably one of the harder chapters to write, since it doesn't have a lot of Tobias in it. So I had to think of ideas and such. Sorry for all the typos and mistakes **** Plus, I'm not like Shakespeare or anything. I wish. Haha, I'll try to post other chapter tomorrow, but I might have too much homework to do. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, for the sake of my sanity. Lol I'm funny. **

**XOXO,**

**Till next time(such as tomorrow) **

**-Rai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys (: I'm back with another chapter. I'm pretty sure that this is one of the harder chapters to write because Four isn't in it as much. So guess what? I'm gonna let my imagination run WILD. ;) so some of the scenes are from my crazy brain. And I'm pretty crazy. **

**SO anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING :') when you guys write stuff like that, it encourages me to make more. Plus, I'm not gonna abandon this Fanfic. **

**Xoxoxooxoxooxooxo (cus I love you)**

**-Rhianna**

**I do not own divergent. Or tobias **

I walk into the training room the next day, and I've been dreading seeing Tris's name on the chalkboard. Eric chose the pairings this time since I chose last time.

I shouldn't have trusted him.

Right there, in plain black and white, is Tris's name next to Peter's. At first, it doesn't register in my easily, distracted brain, so I immediately do a double take.

Of course this, of all things, would happen. Their shape, strength, and size are totally different. Opposites even. Why would Eric do such a thing? And then I remember. Eric is sadistic. He wants to see people suffer or even killed. That is of his enjoyment.

I pull my eyes away from the chalkboard with a look of horror and rage plastered on my face. I hear the door of the training room swing open and I see Tris walk in, take a look at the chalkboard, and stop right in mid-step. Peter, of course, pushes her out of the way. _If he even dares to kill her during that fight, I will punch his neck so hard, that he won't be able to breathe anymore. _I'd be doing everyone a favor.

I know that she has no chance against Peter, especially this early in training. She could easily take him out later, if she had more practice. She also knows that she can't take him on as well, by the look on her face.

Tris and Peter's fight is the last fight of the day, so we have to watch one other fight before theirs. The first fight is between Molly and Edward. Even though Molly can pack a punch, she is too slow and chunky. Edward takes her out in about 2 minutes, easily. At the end of the fight, Molly is only half conscious.

I'm sweating when Tris and Peter walk into the arena. Peter is holding up a smug smile. He already knows that he's going to win. No doubt at all. Tris is getting paler by every step that she takes. Once they're inside the arena, they move into different stances.

Even from where I stand, I can hear Peter mocking her and taunting her. _I want to go up to him and literally punch those words out of his mouth. _

"You okay there, Stiff?" he says. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry."

I lean up against the table and clench my fists. The look on my face probably explains how I'm feeling. My face is scrunched up and my eyes shoot fire. Eric is behind me, tapping his foot, and becoming impatient. _Oh great. This is where the pain begins. _

Peter brings his hands up to his face and bends his knees, like a cat ready to spring.

"Come on, Stiff," he pushes. "Just one little tear. Maybe some begging."

Tris tries to kick him in the side, but he grabs her leg and pulls it. She flops to the ground, breathless, but she pops back up again. She's very determined to try her hardest, unlike Al who'll pretend to be unconscious.

"Stop playing with her," Eric snaps. "I don't have all day."

Peter quickly punches Tris's jaw, sending her across the arena, onto the floor. She tries to get up, but he kicks her down before she is able to move an inch. Tris lies on the floor, still trying to push herself up, but Peter grabs her hair with one hand, and punches her in the nose with the other. I flinch because I see Blood pour down her face instantly. She slaps his arms and pushes his face away, but he remains unfazed. He punches her again, but this time in the ribs. I swear I hear a cracking sound.

I have no idea how, but she manages to get up. He grabs her again and punches her mercilessly in the stomach. Tris gets away, and punches Peter. It only hits his side, and he barely groans. He smacks her again, but this time on her ear with the flat of his palm. He starts laughing under his breath while doing so.

I can't stand here anymore and watch.

I shove the door open and storm out. I don't want to watch Peter beat the living hell out of Tris, but I can't do anything about it. I don't even know why I'm out here. Leaving Eric in charge while I'm gone isn't such a great idea. At all. But I don't want to stand there and not feel like I have to protect her.

I hear a high screech coming from the training room and it makes my stomach drop. It's Tris's scream. I BARGE right through those doors and I yell as loud as I can, but without sounding as shaky as I'm feeling right now.

"Enough!" I yell.

Peter snaps his head up over his shoulder, his foot hanging mid air, with a look of triumph on his face that I surely would have wiped off if Eric wasn't in the room.

I shoot both Peter and Eric looks of disgust, then I walk over to Tris, gently slide my arms around her, and I carefully take her to the infirmary.

When I get there, the same nurse that was working when I brought Will in yesterday, is there sitting at a desk.

"Really? Again?" She looks at me and then laughs, but her laugh disappears when she sees Tris's bruised face and body.

"Yesterday and today was fighting day." I say as I lay Tris down on an empty bed. She's unconscious, but I have a feeling that she's aware of her pain.

"You'll have to stay to tell me what happened." She says with a caring look on her face. I tell her what happened and she nods, but doesn't respond.

"You can go now, but you're free to stay with her if you'd like." She smirks and winks at me.

"What do you mean?" that's all I can manage to say but I can barely choke it out. She's caught me already.

"I know how you look at her. I know that look. You like her, don't you?" she smiles while she's talking but continues without hesitation. "You should stay until she wakes up, so that you can explain what happened. "

"How did you know? Am I that noticeable?" I say, fiddling with the edges of the bed cover. I'm looking down at my feet because I'm too embarrassed to look up.

"My husband used to look at me like that." She says, but she slowly drifts off. She gets up and leaves, leaving me alone next to the almost lifeless Tris.

I hold her hand for what seems like hours, which is approximately 3. She hasn't let go of it since I picked her up from the training room floor.

This is a sweet moment for me, even though she isn't awake for it.

I hear footsteps and conversation drifting down the hallway toward Tris's infirmary room. I slip out of the back door of the infirmary and I walk slowly back to my apartment.

**SOOO GUYS :) how was chapter 5? Was it amazing or what? I'll update as soon as possible. I'm getting busy with the last week of school before Christmas Vacay :( so I might not update everyday. But I'll try hard if you REVIEW :) That'll encourage me to make more. **

**REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAASE ;) love you guys**

**xoxoxoo**

**Rhianna. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys :) so I'm sorry for not updating yesterday since I was so busy getting ready for Winter Vacation. I'm not going to be able to update until Monday since I'll be going to a concert on Sunday (Jingle Ball.) The last update until after christmas will be on Tuesday, since I leave for Spokane on Wednesday. I won't be able to bring my computer :( and I wont be back until the 26th of December. BUT ANYWAY :) Thanks for reviewing(: you guys made me smile and I was flattered ;) **

**I'm sorry if some the characters are OOC in this chapter, since I threw this chapter together in 15 minutes for you guys. I felt guilty since I didn't update yesterday. **

**P.S MY HEART GOES OUT TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO EXPERIENCED THE SHOOTING IN CONNECTICUT IN THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL. I'M SUPPORTING YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR LIFE. I'LL ALWAYS BE ON YOUR SIDE. **

**hope that you guys will enjoy this kind of short chapter :) REVIEW PLEASE AFTERWARDS and it'll encourage me to update more. **

**xoxoo **

**Rai :) my real name is Rhianna though ;)**

I couldn't sleep that night.

But this time, it wasn't because of nightmares. It wasn't because of Marcus.

It was because of Tris.

I'm worried sick about her. I feel obligated to protect her. Like she's my responsibility. I undoubtedly think that she can take care of herself, but there are things that I can offer to her that she doesn't have. I'm stronger than her, and I could easily protect her from Peter.. But she's too determined to protect herself and not depend on others.

After visiting her earlier that day in the infirmary, I walked back to my apartment, and I stayed there all day. I didn't even open up my curtains to let sunlight in. I tried to confine myself, because I thought that I was mental for having feelings for Tris. _Pathetic, huh? _

I still haven't eaten lunch or dinner, and my stomach is growling. I've been cooped up in my room for the past 7 or 8 hours. I stared at the wall most of the time though.

I've finally decided that I can't sleep until I see Tris. I pull my covers off my body, and walk down the halls of the Dauntless compound until reaching the infirmary. I find her room, and open the door slightly to see if she's asleep. I don't want to wake her or scare her.

She's gone.

Where did she go? _Oh no. Damn it, Tris. _I bet that she thought that she was too strong to stay in the infirmary for the night. She wants to prove to Peter that he can't put her overnight in the hospital.

I walk back toward my apartment, and I flop back onto my bed. I fall asleep.

I dream about good things.

I dream about her.

~oOo~

I stand by the train tracks before the initiates as I wait for the train. I hear the train coming, and I brace myself to jump in. I've done this many times before, so I get into a habit.

As the train comes closer, I break out into a jog. I'm letting some of the initiates struggle onto the train before I reach for the handle on the side that I've grown accustomed to. After I've gotten comfortable, I turn back towards the car's opening to watch the rest of the initiates.

I see Tris lightly jogging next to the car. Pain spreads across her face with every step she takes. She needs help, and I think about helping her for a moment. I'm about to grab her, and pull her easily and steadily onto the train, but someone beats me to it. Al lifts her in, and she groans. I pull my hands quickly down to my sides to make it unnoticeable that I was gonna help her.

Almost immediately, Peter takes his chance to tease Tris. "Feeling okay there?" he says, he arches eyebrows, giving her a look of fake sympathy. "Or are you a little…_Stiff_?"

He bursts into laughter and his crew join in. I consider saying something but Will retorts, "We are all awed by your incredible wit."

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with the Erudite, Peter?" Christina adds. "I hear they don't object to sissies." I'm glad that Tris has friends to defend her against Peter, but Tris needs to take matters into her own hands, and show them her strength.

I turn into the instructor again, moving back into reality. They shouldn't be bickering with each other.

Before Peter has a chance to reply, I quickly add, "Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" I aim that question at Peter specifically and give him a glare. He shifts awkwardly and falls silent. It seems that the other initiates shut up too.

I turn away from them, and move my hands over the bars next to me. I shift my weight out of the car so that I can feel a breeze on my face and chest. This is my favorite part about Train rides. They make me feel free and strong.

The wind whips my hair, and presses my shirt into my chest, defining my muscles.

I look at the buildings whipping by my eyes, and the city life surrounding it.

Behind me, I hear Tris's voice talking over the wind and noise.

"What do you think is out there?" she asks. "I mean, beyond the fence."

"Monsters!" Christina jokes.

"We didn't even have guards near the fence until five years ago," Will says. "Don't you remember when Dauntless police used to patrol the factionless sector?"

"Yes," Tris replies.

She must have walked right by them to get to school, unless she rode the bus. I usually liked walking to school in Abnegation. It gave me time to breathe. To be free.

"Oh, right," Will says. "I bet you saw them all the time."

"Why do you say that?" Tris snaps back at him. She doesn't like being associated with the factionless.

"Because you had to pass the factionless sector to get to school, right?" He says, surprised.

"What did you do, memorize a map of the city for fun?" says Christina.

"Yes," says Will. "Didn't you?"

The area around us is changing into wilderness, trees, and grass. I've always liked this part of the city. It's calming and soothing, but it's too boring for my liking. The train slows and the brakes squeal, making everyone lurch forward.

I jump off the train with no trouble whatsoever. I don't wait for the other initiates to jump off since the train is already stopped and not moving.

In front of me is a fence with barbed wire strung along the top. Past the fence are some trees and some bushes. Dauntless guards are on the other side, monitoring the trucks, cars, and people going through the gate.

"Follow me," I say.

I move towards the gate, which is pretty big.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here," I say once we reach the gate. "Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but – "

"Patrols for what purpose?" asks Will. He's too curious about everything. I don't know the answer either.

I shrug. "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself amongst them. As I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" Peter asks me.

I look blankly at him and tell him, "I was first."

"And you chose to do _this_?" Peter's eyes widen in disbelief. "Why didn't you get a government job?"

"I didn't want one," I say flatly.

We stop next to the gate, and the guards open the doors to an Amity truck. The driver wears a hat and he smiles over at us. He stops just inside of the gate and gets out, allowing the guards to do their inspection. The back of the truck is astray, and I see some Amity sitting on crates that are apparently filled with apples.

I wonder if the Amity have to pick apples and climb trees for their initiation, like the Dauntless has death, fighting, and fears involved with their initiation. That'd be an easy faction to live in.

"Beatrice?" one of the Amity boys says. I can't really find the face that fits the voice since I didn't see who talked.

Tris moves her head toward the sound of her name being called.

Beatrice. It's a pretty name. I like it. But Tris is more of a Dauntless name. It's full of mystery and calming danger. Tris fits her more.

The Amity boy jumps off of the edge of the truck and, embraces Tris in his arms. I'm guessing that's who called her name. _No duh, Tobias._

I look away, slightly hurt by the way they touch each other. I wonder what it feels like to hug someone so much smaller than you. What it feels like to hug Tris.

I shift towards them, and I eavesdrop. I feel bad for invading their privacy, but I want to know what they'll discuss. I miss parts of their conversation, because I'm still faraway from them. I'm closest to Tris, so I hear most of what she's saying.

"It's just training. Nothing." She says.

"_Beatrice?_" Molly demands in her nasally voices and laughs. "Is that your real name, Stiff?"

"What did you _think_ Tris was short for?"

"Oh, I don't know… weakling? Oh wait, _that_ doesn't start with Tris. My mistake." WOW Molly. That was such a good retort, knowing that Tris is nothing but strong. Definitely not weak.

"There's no need to antagonize her," the boy says quietly, "I'm Robert, and you are?"

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is," Molly glares. "Why don't you get back in your truck? We're not supposed to fraternize with other faction members."

I have to admit that for the first time, Molly is right. Talking with other faction members are discouraged because Dauntless takes the phrase 'faction before blood' seriously. Tris has a knack for being not careful and, and I'm worried that her actions can affect her future. Good thing that I'm not Eric. She would be factionless right now.

A female guard is strolling by the initates, and I recognize her. We were in the same initiate class. We weren't friends because I didn't talk much, but I still know her.

"Clementine?" I call out.

She moves toward me to get a better look. A smile spreads onto her face.

"Oh hey, Four. How've you been?"

"I'm doing good, but I'm on field trip with the baby Dauntless." I say, motioning towards the initiates behind me. "How's the mysterious gate?" I say with a laugh.

"It's not always mysterious, but it's not like i know what's out there. It seems like the guards are done searching the truck. " She says, gesturing towards the Dauntless guard.

I wave good bye to Clementine, and i walk toward Tris. I stop, fairly close to her. "I am worried that you have a knack for making unwise decisions."

She huffs. "It was a two-minute conversation." She's being difficult.

"I don't think a smaller time frame makes it any less unwise." Maybe I'm just jealous, but I won't admit it. I furrow my eyebrows and brush the corner of her bruised eye with my fingertips. She jerks at the touch of my hand, but I keep it there anyway.

I tilt my head back and puff breaths towards her,"You know, if you could just learn to attack first, you might do better." She makes me nervous and my hands start to shake.

"Attack first?" she says. "How will that help?"

"You're fast. If you can get a few good hits in before they know what's going on, you could win." I drop my hand, because I'm afraid that she'll realize that I'm shaking.

"I'm surprised you know that," she says softly, "since you left halfway through my one and only fight."

She realized that I left, but she doesn't realize that I stopped the fight. I glance into her eyes and admit, "It wasn't something I wanted to watch."

Her eyes widen in shock and wonder, and she falls silent, though I want to know what she's feeling. She's probably thinking the same thing about me. She probably wants to know what that means. I've been too obvious and blunt.

I clear my throat just enough to speak these few words. "Looks like the next train is here. Time to go, Tris."

**Soooo Guys :) how was it? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE TO BECOME A BETTER WRITER. PLUS, if you review, then I'll update faster :) so it's a win win situation huh? **

**I'm sorry for all the typos and such haha**

**TILL NEXT TIME :)**

**xoxoxo **

**Rhianna**


	7. Chapter 8

**Oh my wordy word. I miss you guys so much(: so anyways… I just got home yesterday. Yeah, I know. I was supposed to get back to Seattle LAST Monday, but the snow was crazy and we couldn't leave. The roads were very icy and it took my family 9 hours to drive there. It usually only takes us 3-4 hours. Our car had to get towed off the roads because our car got stuck in the snow. Ugh. Well, I'm glad that I'm finally safe at home **

**P.S. Guess what guys? It's 2013! And I'm finally almost 13 in 49 days. YAY **

**Enjoyyyyy~~~~~~**

Several Dauntless come into my room at almost midnight. A light shines through the open door, blinding me in seconds. Only Eric and I have a key to my apartment, so apparently it's Eric and his crew.

A dark figure stands in front of my bed. He pulls my blanket off of my body, and I'm suddenly cold.

"Get your ass up. You're late. You were supposed to meet us in the pit."

Shit. I forgot about tonight. This is gonna be fun. Tonight is the traditional day where we play Capture the Flag with the initiates. It's probably going to be weird for the transfers because the Dauntless born will be joining us. I always look forward to this every year. I learn so much about the initiates and the way their brain's work.

I get up, grab a black T-shirt, and in one, swift motion, I pull it over my bare chest. I was hoping that Eric and his crew didn't see my tattoos. Everyone thinks I'm pure because people think that I have no tattoos. But in reality, I hide them.

We walk fast, too fast for me to be uncomfortable though. We rarely talk on the way to the dormitory. It's dark out at this time of day, since it's midnight. We hold flashlights that brighten the unlit hallways. Eric trips over his shoes, and I start laughing, but I cover it up with a cough when I earn a glare from Eric. I silently keep chuckling to myself.

We reach the dormitory, and barge into the room. I see the initiates' eyelids flutter open, some occasionally closing again. My eyes search the room for Tris, but my eyes find her instantly. Almost like I'm trained to find her.

"Everyone up!" Eric yells. He definitely doesn't want to waste time. He thinks that he's gonna win this year. Psh. I have a secret weapon.

Everyone has woken up to the light that the flashlights provide. Eric purposefully shines his on each of the initiate's faces. _Eric, you're such a jerk. _

Tris is still sitting on her bed, dazed and confused. There's a lot of commotion with alarmed kids that are getting dressed and putting on their shoes. They're obviously stunned by our unexpected visit at this time of hour.

I'm still looking around when I feel the presence of eyes on me. I already know exactly who it is since I'm now looking straight at her.

Tris's eyes are locked on mine, and they aren't moving. I can't pull my gaze away from her since she looks very alarmed. Her eyes are questioning mine, wondering what's going on. I'm afraid that Eric will notice our "thing" that's going on right now.

"Did you go deaf, Stiff?" snaps Eric. He looks her up and down, and I can feel myself get jealous. He looks at me, and smirks.

She moves out of her distraction and reels herself out of bed.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks." Eric says. "We're going on another field trip."

After he finishes talking, I push the door open, and I walk out. As I'm walking towards the train tracks, Eric walks up to me. _Hello, Trouble. _

"Aren't you a little old for her?" he laughs, but it almost sounds…. Evil.

"What do you mean?" I say, hoping that he won't catch on.

"You know what I mean. Bro, she doesn't like you. All you are is an instructor to her. Nothing more." I feel my anger bubble over, and I become outraged.

"I'm not doing anything to her. I don't even like the Stiff." I say, "She's too weak." It's crucial that I lie about this subject. I don't want him to think that I'm "favoring" her over the rest of the initiates.

"Whatever." He smirks, "I know the truth, and that's not it." He walks faster and waits by the train tracks. I glare at his back, mentally throwing knives into his head.

When I slowly reach the train tracks, most of the initiates are hurrying behind me. I can hear the footsteps that crinkle the grass.

"Everyone grab a gun!" shouts Eric.

It seems like the Dauntless-Borns are less shy than the Transfers, because almost every one of the Borns grab one immediately. None of the Transfers have dared to move an inch towards the guns yet. Until Tris confidently trudges up to the guns, fearless as always, and grabs one. I remember that she's still sore from the fight with Peter.

The Transfers follow in her footsteps afterwards.

"Time estimate?" Eric asks me. It seems like he's totally forgotten our conversation a minute ago. Good.

I check my watch. "Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?"

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" Eric says, "lightly" punching me in the arm. But it definitely wasn't for play. He was mad at me for making him look like a dumbass in front of the initiates.

Just as I said, the train nears towards us, and the sound of it gives me a rush. When it's infront of our group, I swiftly grab the handle, where I usually jump on, and pull myself into one of the cars. I get comfortable and look back at the initiates. Tris is running beside the train, she doesn't even bother to look if Christina or Will following. I decide to help her.

I extend my arm, and pull her in quickly. She immediately lets go of my hand as soon as she's inside of the train. She moves away from me and sits as faraway from me as possible.

Did I do something wrong? What's up with her? Maybe Eric is right. I'm only an instructor to her.

I glance at her quickly and then turn to explain to the initiates.

"We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same." The car jerks slightly and I grab onto the door so that I won't fall out. "This is a Dauntless tradition," I say. "So I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" someone shouts.

Are you kidding me?

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask," I declare, raising one of my eyebrows. "You get to win, of course."

"Four and I will be your team captains," Eric says, glaring at me. "Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

"You go first," I suggest. He'll need it. Plus, I can figure out his strategy faster.

Eric shrugs. "Edward."

Of course.. He's going to pick the strongest ones here. It's always been that way for Eric. I learned that last year. He thinks that Strength will win over Brains. But he's wrong. It's not the strongest who excel in this game. It's the people who are fast, and smart about their decisions. It takes strategy.

It's my turn now to pick from the transfers. I already know who I'm gonna pick, but it's not only because I like her. She's always quick and ready. She's determined.

I glance around, like I'm trying to decide who to pick.

"I want the Stiff." Tris's cheeks turn red and she tumbles towards me. Eric raises an eyebrow at me.

A few people cackle and snort at my decision. They think I'm stupid, but I know exactly what I'm doing.

"Got something to prove?" Eric asks, sneering. "Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on?"

I sigh. "Something like that." I hope that Tris doesn't take it the wrong way. She's the opposite of weak.

"Your turn." I say lightly.

"Peter."

"Christina."

"Molly."

"Will," I say while looking down at Tris. She has a puzzled look on her face, and then it all clicks to her.

See? She's smart. Not even Eric could figure it out.

"Al."

"Drew."

"Last one left is Myra. So she's with me," says Eric. "Dauntless born initiates next."

We start dividing up the Dauntless-born initiates; Eric picking the strongest, while I'm picking the slim initiates.

"Your team can get off second," Eric confidently tells me.

"Don't do me any favors," I reply sternly. I know Eric's approach isn't gonna work. I'm not dumb. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off," says Eric while chewing on one of his lip rings. I debated on getting my lip pierced a couple years ago, but then I saw how Eric chews on his. It's gross. "Take your scrawny team and get off first, then."

My team stands up when I get up. Even though Eric is the "boss" around here, everyone knows that I could kill him in a heartbeat.

I jump out of the train and land perfectly on my feet, without a scratch. The transfers land hard, but the Dauntless-Borns jump safely onto the ground, crushing the landscape.

Uriah lands near Tris, and he helps her up. She smiles at him, and walks away. She's not taking any flirty shit from him.

Someone comes up behind me and talks flirtatiously, "When you team won, where did you put the flag?" I was hoping that it was Tris, but the sound of her voice signals me that it wasn't.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene," I say lightly. Most of the girls here try to flirt with me. I've always hated it. That's what I like about Tris. She doesn't… Attach herself to people.

"Come on, Four," she whines and winks at me flirtatiously. She has always had a crush on me. Most of the girls here try to flirt with me. I've always hated it. That's what I like about Tris. She doesn't… Attach herself to people.

I brush Marlene off my body, and walk away from her. She always does this type of shit, but it never works on me. I'M NOT INTERESTED. MY EYES ARE ON SOMEONE ELSE.

I can feel her glare on my back as I walk off. I try to come close to Tris, but she moves away.

"Navy Pier," Uriah calls out. He thinks he knows everything."My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousel." He smiles and looks at Tris, to see if she's showing any interest, but she's looking around at the scenery. His smile instantly drops.

"Let's go there, then," suggests Will.

No one else has an idea, so we make our journey.

We make our way across a bridge that covers a dried up river. The mud beneath is still wet to walk on. That's probably why the bridge is built.

This part of town is abandoned. We always come to this place every year for capture the flag. Everytime I come here, I wonder about the people who lived here. What was it like? This spot seems secluded from everything, so maybe it was peaceful to live out here. But other than peaceful, it's run down, and old. Everything is crumbling, and deteriorating.

The streets are also dark here, because all the city lights are off. Even though it's dark, only one of us is using a flashlight.

"Scared of the dark, Mar?" Uriah teases. Now he's trying to mess around with Marlene too? Pick a girl, dude.

"If you want to step on broken glass, Uriah, be my guest." Marlene says. But she turns it off anyways.

Tris is at the front of the group with Will, and they seem to be talking. Uriah comes up close to her, and stands beside her. She almost trips, but he steadies her. She thanks him, but keeps moving forward. I least I can watch her from the back of the group.

After walking almost a mile, we reach the Carousel. Most of the horses are cracking and broken into pieces. They're made of wood, so their saddles are chipping.

I take the flag out of my pocket. "In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location," I tell them. "I suggest you take this time to formulate a strategy. We may not be Erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect."

Will comes up to me and snatches the flag out of my hand. "Some people should stay here and guard, and some people should go out and scout the other team's location." He says. Erudite is always cocky, trying to be superior than everyone else.

"Yeah? You think? Marlene snaps, taking the flag from Will. "Who put you in charge, transfer?"

"No one," says Will. "But someone's got to do it." He's right though.

"Maybe we should develop a more defensive strategy. Wait for them to come to us, then take them out." Christina suggests.

"That's the sissy way out," Uriah says, "I vote we go all out. Hide the flag well enough that they can't find it.

The group starts to argue, and yell. I slowing tune them out of my world as I sit down by one of the withering horses. I lean back and watch the stars, but I'm secretly looking at Tris. I have a perfect side view of her. I'm sneaky, right? **(A.N. lol I had to add that in there. I thought that it was too funny.)**

I soon get lost in my thoughts about my own first Capture The Flag game. I was too shy, and didn't talk to everyone. I might be shy, but everyone also was scared of me. I was like a Peter. Except that I wasn't a jerk.

I'm so concentrated in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice Tris move away from the group. Almost. I follow her to see what she's doing. I also don't want her to get hurt. I pace myself, and she stops right in front of the Ferris Wheel. She looks up at the top, and inspects the rungs of the rusty ladder.

She's almost about to climb it until I speak up. "Tris."

She turns around and looks at me. "Yes?" she asks. She must've known that I was following her since my voice didn't startle her.

"I came to find out what you think you're doing."

"I'm seeking higher ground," she tells me confidently. "I don't _think_ I'm doing anything."

I didn't think about this before.

The higher up you are, the easier you'll see the other team. They would be producing light too. She's very clever. I can't help, but beam at her cunningness.

"All right. I'm coming."

"I'll be fine," Tris says. I know that she'll be fine. I don't doubt her for a second. She CAN handle herself, but I want to accompany her.

"Undoubtedly," I say.

**Okay guys. I'm gonna continue the rest like tomorrow or something. I have school tomorrow though. So don't be surprised if I don't update tomorrow. UGH. Dang it. I wish I still had winter break. **

**Anyway **** How was it? Can you guys give me feedback? (: that'd be grrrrrrrrrrrrreat. **

**Love yaaaa xoxox**

**-Rhianna**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hi guys **** Your reviews were tooooo SWEET (: It made me smile a bunch, and it encouraged me to write more! School is keeping me busy, and I have a lot of homework. BLAH. But I decided to update anyway. **

**P.S. For whoever asked, I live in Washington (; and my Winter break was shorter than usual because I had a whole week off during Thanksgiving break so we had to make up the days that we missed. **

**XOXO **

**Enjoy (: -Rhianna **

**I don't own Tobias. Or… Divergent. **

She starts to climb up the rusty rungs of the ladder. I start climbing a few feet after her, and I notice that I'm climbing rapidly, reaching her feet in only a matter of seconds.

"So tell me…," I say over the wind. "What do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing."

After I say this, I realize that we are half-way up the ladder. I instantly regret what I did next.

I looked down at the pavement, which seemed like miles and miles away.

Horror bursts in my chest, but I don't let it control my body. I've had this fear for a while now, and I've never really figured out what caused it. I understand why I'm afraid of a belt which is because of my beatings, but my fear of heights is random, and never had anything to do with my childhood.

This fear is a constant one that I've been dealing with, especially in my fear landscape. I keep going into it, because I want to see if I've overcome this fear, but I never improve.

"Learning about strategy," Tris says hesitantly. "Teamwork, maybe." She stumbles on the last part, but manages to choke it out.

"Teamwork," I chuckle. Maybe a couple years ago it would have. But with Eric in charge, he only cares about winning.

"Maybe not," she thinks intently. "Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority."

"It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be." The good, old days.

The placid wind that I felt when we were at the bottom of the ladder is starting to disappear. It's becoming drafty and violent as we move up **higher** and **higher**. My throat is becoming tense and dry, bloated even. It's becoming hard to breathe, and I gulp in as much air as I can. My breathing is shaky and unsteady as I breathe heavily.

I continue talking to get my mind off of my fears.

"Now tell me…" I pant out. "What do you think learning strategy has to do with…bravery?" I'm wheezing in and out, making a lot of noise.

Tris lingers for a moment, and then speaks suddenly. Her voice is shaking though. _Why? Is she afraid of heights too?_

"It…it prepares you to act," she clears her throat, which makes a scratching sound. "You learn strategy so you can use it." Her blond hair caresses the wind, and her eyes are lit up by the moon.

I snap back into reality, and realize that I'm gasping. **Loudly. **It feels like there's a boulder sitting on my chest, weighing me down back towards the ground.

Tris is staring at me like I'm crazy, and I think that she's gonna continue up the ladder, but she surprises me with a question.

"Are you alright, Four?"

"Are you _human_, Tris? Being up this high…" I wheeze heavily. "It doesn't scare you at all?" She is definitely enjoying being up this high.

She looks down at the ground, and smiles. She studies the landscape below us for a while, but then looks back at me. Suddenly, a gust of wind pushes her body, causing her to almost fall…if I wasn't there to catch her. She clings quickly to the rungs to keep herself from falling off, and I instinctually and instantly push my hand towards her hip to steady her. My fingers catch a bare strip of skin just below the hem of her t-shirt. I steer her back to the ladder.

My skin burns from the way I touched her. MY heartbeat is BURSTING through my chest, but I'm pretty sure it's not because of my fear.

"You okay?" I say quietly. I'm glad I came with her. I don't regret anything.

"Yes," she stammers.

We climb higher and higher in a lull daze. We reach the platform, and Tris scoots all the way to the edge and settles her legs over the edge. She tries to make room for me, but I don't move towards her. I move farther away from the edge, and I crouch by the metal support.

She looks comfortable, and almost placid by the edge. She doesn't even flinch when she looks down towards the ground. She could easily plunge, and fall to her death at the bottom. But that won't happen when I'm around.

Tris looks deep in her thoughts until she speaks up, breaking the silence.

She turns her face towards me and looks me dead in the eye, "You're afraid of heights… How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?"

"I ignore my fear," I tell her confidently. "When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist."

I look out towards the city, but it's dark still, so there isn't much to see. I see Tris's eyes lingering and flashing over my face.

"What?" I say in a hushed tone.

"Nothing." She looks back towards the city, examining it.

"We're not high enough," Tris utters.

_Oh god, Tris. Really? _

She is looking up at the higher platforms, and examines it carefully. I watch her, and wait. The platforms are metal and small, and it wouldn't be easy to climb, but it wouldn't be impossible either. You'd just have to be careful where your hands and feet were placed. I already knew where this was headed, even before she had the idea.

"I'm going to climb." She reaches up and grabs the first bar that hangs the lowest.

"For God's sake, Stiff." I grumble.

"You don't have to follow me." I'm coming. No matter what you say.

Tris stops, and thinks about her next move. She lifts her foot into two bars that secure her foot in place. She grabs another bar that's placed right above her head. She continues forward until her hand slips a little bit, but she recovers almost instantly. My heart skips a bit. Fear is replaced in my eyes. I can't let her go up by herself.

I push away my fears, and I man up.

"Yes I do," I absolutely do.

We gently move up to the top of the Ferris Wheel. This is pretty easy for me, and all I have to think about is where to put my feet next. Tris on the other hand… Well she's struggling. She doesn't have much upper body strength, and I see her muscle shaking. One wrong move, and both of us could fall to our death.

I look up, and see Tris's blond, silky hair flowing against the wind. I catch a glimpse of her face, and it's full of determination. She stops and speaks up, and I'm broken out of my daze.

"See that?" she says as she points at a glowing light.

"Yeah," I say, and I grin. That's exactly where the other team would be.

"It's coming from the park at the end of the pier," I explain. "Figures. It's surrounded by open space, but the trees provide some camouflage. Obviously not enough."

"Okay…um," Tris shyly. "Start climbing down. I'll follow you." I nod, and continue down.

As I'm climbing down, it seems a lot easier than climbing up, other than the fact that I have to look down the whole time. I smoothly find places to put my hands and feet as I climb down. My hands are starting to hurt and my knuckles are red from gripping the bar too tightly. I can hear Tris maneuvering her feet between the bars, and her hands clasping onto the metal poles.

Abruptly, I hear clanking against the platforms. It sounds like it was a metal piece hitting a pole. Almost like keys clanging against each other. I look up, and I evade a falling metal bar that has broken off one of the platforms. It clatters against the other bars as it makes its way down towards the ground.

I look up, horror fills my eyes, and my stomach drops.

Tris is swaying in midair. Her feet are flinging around, trying to find a place to set her feet on. A metal bar is a few feet away, but is out of reach. A panic look is spread across her face, and she is obviously distraught.

I have to think of something fast, and logically. An idea pops into my head, and it's a total risk, but I need to take it. I look and continue down, going faster and rapidly.

A ear-splitting scream fills my ears and I wince. I look back up.

Her fingers are sliding off the edge of the bar.

I need to save her before it's too late.

**So, how was it? I'll continue the rest later. Curse SCHOOL. Plus, I'm sorry that it's short. But I'll make the next one longer (:**

**Lol anyway, I'll try to get it out by tomorrow or Saturday. Sunday at the latest.**

**This part of Divergent is like the longest part of the book. Goodness. **

**Review and Follow **

**Xooxoxo Rhianna**


End file.
